INFINITE CRY
by oabc777
Summary: A blood tattered stranger thought his life would end in a cold night. A meeting with a mysterious being. An accidental trigger of a war machine named I.S. 2 colliding worlds. A loss memory to seek. What lied beneath the past and future of the stranger he met would change Ichika and his friends' future forever.
1. Chapter 0 : The Sleeping Dogs

Chapter 0 : The Sleeping Dogs

On an artificial beautifully modern designed high tech man-made floating island surrounded by lake at the edge of Tokyo that connected by a long highway and a cable car station, there laid an all out famous female academy with the logo of a 4 winged object seemingly resemblance of an angel. The words of 'I' was engraved on left and 'S' was placed on the other side.

And even though it was only insignia, nobody in nor outside Japan didn't know what it stood for. I.S, Infinite Stratos was a specially designed high tech battle armor for girls. Imagine a mortal could have the shape of an angel. Now they have it, man-made. It was humans' nature. They never felt satisfied no matter what and how high the sky was which reminded him one of the Greek's tale:

_Icarus and Daedalus. Both son and father trapped in a labyrinth Minos created and they found a way to escape from the maze by creating a pair of wax shoes that etached with the feather of birds. They flew. Son got high. He intended to go higher to the sun, without knowing that the wax was melt by the heat of sun. As a result , his shoes wore off then he fell high down below to the ground. Returning to the earth. Dead._

Humans were really crafty and foolish creatures, however their foolishness pushed their limits to outcome the challenge, outcome the boundaries and always does in a matter of time. Once again, it was their nature and sin:

Greed.

At first, Tabane Shinonono created it for space-travelling purpose, if he's not mistaken the girl's name until Uncle Sam spoke her creation badly. War machines, killing machines, blah blah blah all that political bullshits and stuffs to shut the machine down. They didn't want other countries' weaponry surpassed them. Again, another sin he found in humans: Pride. In the end, after a demonstration and joint cooperation with Japan, Uncle Sam approved them and changed side to the pros fully supporting the development of IS until it global.

Humans... are really interesting and full of surprise. He wished he was one of them. He never felt that he's a human and never will though he and his evil twin born from a womb of a human. He strolled through the beautiful botanical garden heading into his dorm to take a break from his extracurricular activity, waving hand to greet back the girls who were waving at him from other side who were charmed by his look. He was the 2nd and only male student in this place beside another one. The IS was specially designed for and only girls to pilot. Somehow, by coincident a male named Ichika Orimura successfully triggered the machine and went down into the history as the first male pilot... and now, he's the 2nd, not long after Ichika's news spreaded worldwide.

He had a tall good figure. His silver hair sat amused paired with silver eyes made a perfect combination which none of the girls could resist, not to mention that his cool in both look and attitude won the heart of all girls in this academy and rivalled Ichika's.

However, he turned them down –all of the girls who were trying to get know of him better. He never found women were distasteful nor he's into guys anyway. That's just his boundaries. He didn't want them-those kids, those teenagers if it came for the mortal's lifespan, clung into him. Despite all of his efforts to turn them down, they still clung into him by his cold attitude as if he's a girl's magnet- without they knew the darkness, the devil within who was none than himself.

" Yo! Dante-san!"

A good looking average teenager cheerfully greeted him the moment he creaked the door opened. His room that shared with him was consisted of 2 sets of computers with high speed internet access were sitting nicely on a table, 2 average sized bags were located near the window, outside the window was a view of city. When night came, the stars would lit the sky and the city would turn their lights into the glamour nightlife showing their glamour to them if they looked from the balcony. A bathroom was located inside with a shower. This facility was a must especially he didn't like to enter girl's bathroom in case the man who just entered the room, Dante needed to take a leak.

"Echi-ka, working on your novel again?" He let out a smile and greeted him back in his own style.

Ichika chuckled. He replied with another smile responding his roommate's sarcasm joke. "Is that the way you always greet me, Dante-san?"

"You Japs couldn't differ between 'I' and 'E'. 'sides, Echi suits you better!" He strolled through his bed, throwing a red leather jacket he's wearing right into a nearby chair.

"By the way Dante-san, Chifuyu-nee's birthday is coming up tomorrow. Eveyone's invited, including you. So, can you pull up your performance as usual?"

Chifuyu Orimura, as Ichika called with _nee_ meant that she's Ichika's older sister. She was the first IS champion in the age of 20 and hell, who the hell created the IS Championship in which the event itself was only a large scale battle royale where the last girl standing, wins. A contradiction to the first purpose IS created for. After her won, she became a strict cold sadist teacher who liked to hit and scold students a lot whenever they couldn't answer her questions in class or ignoring the laws given by the academy. Still, no matter how sadist was her, she always getting adored by all girls in this academy like a celebrity.

Talking about Dante's performance, he made his living by throwing musical performances on various streets around the academy. Surprisingly he had the talent, the payment was more than enough to keep his tabs running in the academy although his tuitution was covered by a mysterious man whom both of them hadn't met in person. He didn't want to drag someone's ass to put him into a charity list. But what he could do? Almost nothing but wait until he met the man himself to return his cash.

The lesser he knew, the better it was.

"Where's the place then?"

"In my house, 10.30 in morning."

"You pay the trip? You know I couldn't get there myself." He teased. Ichika replied by smiling and throwing a car key into his palm. He smiled. "I'll drive."

"Up yours Dante-san!" He cheerfully laughed hearing one of his best friend's answer. Then, returned into his business.

Dante shrugged, putting the key on a nearby desk. He slid out an attaché case below his bed. His expression went grim when he took out an object from inside. It was a katana. Carved beautifully in Eastern style with a sharp deadly curve that sheated by a blue colored sheat. Drawing the katana himself, the katana reflecting the image of himself from the light above. He felt the sensation of killing lied inside inside the blade as it yearned for blood-just like the previous owner:

His dead-evil twin, Vergil.

Closing his eyes, his mind trying to shake that bitterest memory off. Every night, the memory came haunted him on his sleep. How could he forget ? The moment when their blades fiercely crossing on each other, the non-stopping adrenaline rush in their veins, their extreme hatred on each other why were they born as twin while standing on their own belief: one to protect, one to destroy.

Deriving some kind of twisted pleasure from the fighting, not knowing that it turned into unforgettable guilt and regret in the end, Dante watching the playback moment the climax where he deflected Vergil's katana, Yamato off from his grip. Then, with a rage that danced wildly, Dante brutally smashing Vergil to the ground below and thrusting from the tip until the grip of his mammoth-sized claymore, Rebellion, straight right into his brother's helpless heart spilling a gallon of blood during the penetration.

He was exhausted but won. However, His victory was given along with an unbelievable last words by his opponent. At first, he thought that he misheard it. But after seeing Vergil kept reciterating those words until he could fully grasp it, he knew it was real.

"Dan...te...Dante...My...Sw...eet...Beloved...Lit...tle...Bro...ther...I...Love...You...Brother...I...Lo...ve...Yo...u...Al...ways...Always...Love...You...I...Love...You...Bro...ther..."

Seeing Vergil finally went limp on his claymore, Vergil's remained slowly and magically dispersed into dust. To win is to lose, the irony came true on him. The soul inside Dante drove him to scream in regret. Screaming loudly. Screaming for the lost of his last member of family.

A screaming soul.

"Dante-san! Dante-san! Dante-san!"

Gasping for air, Dante jack-knifed from his bed. Sweats were pouring hard from his forehead. His uniform was soaked with sweat from the nightmare he just had. Since when did he fall asleep? He took a deep breath, realizing that Yamato was somehow mysteriously returned to it's sheat. Ichika was worriedly standing beside him, giving a water to drink. It happened again. Every time Dante was sleeping, he became like this and came into his concern but Dante always waved him off ensuring everything's okay.

Dante could deal with the bitterest past, getting impaled thousand times more than he could imagine, survived out there in cold since he's not their average beings.

But now, he's got something precious. Something to protect, to keep him living, to make him feel human...

Ichika, and everyone in this academy, were the ones who kept him strong ... And his friend who was battling with death, Yoh.

And behind that name, lied one of the Damned Ones. The Ones who shouldn't be walking on this earth again as death was already ate them away. However, they were banished by heaven and hell didn't want them.

And Dante was the one of The Damned Ones. There were 3 of them.

And when Yoh awoke, it's his duty to obey his command to scorch the earth, turning a blind eye to Ichika and his new friends.

And when the time came, he wished his memories as Dante was lost.

* * *

><p>Hanzo academy was just a normal school located in Tokyo. However, it lied a dark secret within. If a hidden panel was discovered, a password was said, then one should be able to reveal a training ground for assassins in Japan.<p>

Ninja and Kunoichi.

Kunoichi was not a new vocabulary in assassination world especially in Japan. The worldwide also used this one but in different words. However, all came into a same meaning.

Ninja girls, female assassins.

They were used since ancient years ago as their charm and beauty were proven more effectively in the mission and chance to success was higher comparing to ninja.

"Ryu-Sensei?"

A girl voice interrupting him from his peace. He lazily opening an eye slightly enjoying a view of a vuloptous body, covered in a white marching band-like design uniform matched with a skirt. The girl's gave him a sharp look and she had blue eyes. Her hair was black, long straight downward like a lady. A piece of arm cloth wrapped on her arm with a logo showing her authority as a class rep.

"Alright, Ikarakuga, what's it?" He lazily asked with a little bit irritation.

"Sensei, you have been spacing out lately. Something's wrong?"

He let out a smile, feeling a little bit better that someone was paying attention to him. Or so he thought since he felt lonely and always did. "Thanks for the concern. Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, what's for today's training?" she asked enthutiastly.

"(There we go again girl, this is not a fun activity. Don't you know what lied beneath this training?) Alright. Round up the girls here 15 minutes from now for modern combat training no.3. let me prep something first."

"Haik!"

His name was Ryu. At least that's his new name and he was left alone again. Alone in the hollow training hall. His mind returned back to the past. It was all began in August 12th 2012, Tokyo. The place was under siege as a B.O.W cut loose from Africa called Alpha Worms brought back by an infected soldier. The infection spreaded instantly, turning people into blood thirsty monsters and the UN decided to sterilize the land of Tokyo at last as there was not enough time left until the end of Tokyo then Japan. As the trained armed soldiers weren't able to contain the outbreak, the government of Japan finally turned their eyes on them, those who were hiding under the shadows of living, the silent-cold blooded killers in black, ninjas.

The method of using them was proven effectively. the numbers of the infected dramatically decreased until the last of them was cut by his own hand.

He remembered the cold violent wind which blew against him when he and his squad of other ninjas were waiting for the turn to jump from the chopper which took them into Tokyo tower. He could still picture the face of his rival, the cocky Kuro Sakamoto and his father, Kanbe Ogawa whom got put out of their misery for the price of betrayal they did as they were seduced by the power of Alpha Worms offered to their body-turning them into one of them.

The incident called Ninja Blade hardened him, leaving a deep wound inside his heart. All of those brave ninjas, those he called with brothers, and one who he called with father, all of them had he slain in a bloody night. To kill was to protect and to protect was to bear guilt. He did that for not a fun. It was not a job that he enjoyed of, but someone had to do it in order to protect the humankind even though it was part of it.

And a Ronin was another vocabulary in ninja words. A one without master to serve, means that one wouldn't live long enough in this world. They would take eternal rest at the age of 20. Years later, after Ninja Blade incident, Ryu's lifespan finally reached it's limit. He felt that he had lived long enough. Perhaps, he thought that time would be the best for him to finally rest and forgot everything he had beared in his lifetime.

Deep inside his heart, he still wanted to live and saw the smiling future of mankind in Japan.

And he came. Granting Ryu's wish. They sealed a pact with a kiss as the ancient ritual told so. _He_ didn't mind it. And _he _didn't feel any slight of disgust when their lips touched each other, making Ryu felt something strong growing inside his heart to his master who he'd served for the rest of his life.

Was that called with love?

He wanted to express it, but he couldn't as he knew his boundaries. But someday, someday he will. Not on his lifetime but on his next generations who would served _him_ the rest of their life.

Right now, all he could do in the meantime was waiting the awakening of his master by training these...teenagers around the age of 15-18. He didn't want to turn them into a deadly killing machine like him just to follow the governments' ego in assassinating an opposite's party, stealing important documents, or protecting a scared shit VIP while they could enjoy a colourful life as a normal high school girls: hanging out with friends, gossiping, visiting a new confectionary stores, do some window shopping at a mall, or something like that.

He let out a sigh, then slung down an ingeniously custom hand-made Tri Barrel M60 Heavy Machine gun from his back. As the name suggested, the heavy machine gun in a shape of M60. The special feature it got was a three barrels etached on it. It could shoot altogether in a same time, raining deaths on enemies faster than usual. Sounded like a bullshit? Not exactly. The year's 2025. Anything is possible. Every impossibilities are possibilities.

The gun was toasted badly but could still work smoothly despite some lines of cracks were traced on the gun.

And when his master, Yoh awoken from his sleep... he had to turn blind eye to his cute pupils who were standing in front of him now with their enthusiast face painted on them.

And when that moment came, he swore that he would cut down a path for his master together with the other Damned One, as he was one of them.

* * *

><p>Yoh weakly opened his blood shot eye and awoke from another sleep, the only thing that he could do while in recovery. The medical pipes which were etached on his body like snakes keeping him alive by transfusing numerous of chemical fluid into him-anything that could keep him breathing. Every breath he took, he felt ache inside his lung like those breathes were scratching inside.<p>

A blood pack was hung on an aluminium stand nearby providing additional blood due to his leak from lower body which was nowhere into his eye. He felt better than yesterday despite all his injuries that still gnawing at him. He could tell it. He moved his arm-the only arm and he did it. He could lift it and grasp the light above. He bailed it into a fist, hatred and anger was flowing inside his blood. He couldn't wait for that day to come. It was no long anymore. That day would come, he could feel it and made sure that nothing would stand in his path...

The day where he could pay exactly twice more for what _he_ did to him.

The man was Jenos Adler, and Yoh would have his vengeance on him.

* * *

><p>A.N: Have you realized something? Yep. that's right. this is the chapter for THE SCARFACE and affected the story. The real story begins in the next chapter so stay tuned!<p> 


	2. Prologue : Sorry, No More Rooms!

Prologue : Sorry, No More Rooms In Heaven Nor Hell

Night time, the most peaceful time in human's age in which they could take a break from all the commotions and trouble they had in a day. However, it was different right now in Tokyo where the peaceful night had to be cut by roars of engines in the stratosphere. 8 figures of humans in an exoskeleton suit defying the rules of gravity and were in a hot pursuit of a black humanoid below the dark starry sky. The black humanoid as it was unmanned but able to sense it's pursuers through the radar monitor inside it's opaque head quickly inputting the situation into it's small micro-processor located in the same area. The processor analyzed the situation in a split of second, telling the humanoid to tumbled backward in the sky getting a clear view of it's pursuers. It's pursuers were now marked and locked with a cross-com system it had in a second. Erupting small explotions from it's back, the black humanoid unleashing 100 small projectiles trying to shake them off.

And it worked pretty well. Those 8 figures consist of only a male but 7 females slowed down, breaking their chasing formation. Scattering everywhere carefully dodging the incoming lethal projectiles that could be harmful when making any slight contact, they knew they couldn't make any progress until those projectiles were disappeared. Using their high-tech armaments to decrease the numbers of incoming projectiles as they could by cut or shoot them down. They hurriedly returning to their own original chasing formation when finished dealing with them. Kicking their own After Burner thrusters installed in their own exo-suit. The booster immediately kicked their exo-suit at the maximum speed cutting the wind as they were left far behind by their target.

"Cecilia, Laura, Rin, Houki, Charlotte, Sarashiki twins, Ichika, you read me over?" A sharp commandeering voice came through each person's COM.

"Haik, Orimura-sensei!" They replied in unison.

"You are damn far behind from your target keep your speed at Lv.5 with 3 After Burners online and don't slow down unless it's absolutely necessary! Hold on, Yamada just picked up something... What the hell?"

"Chifuyu-nee, what's wrong?" The man named Ichika worriedly asked."

"CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED! Target's entering civil residence in 5 secs, use all means necessary to take it down!"

"Roger that! Cecilia, can you do a high speed manuever snipe?"

"Not a problem Ichika-san!"The blonde with a blue exo-suit replied, lifting a Piercer 3rd plasma rifle and began aiming through the scope. "I see it! 50 degrees to the west!"

"Excellent! Charl, Rin Laura, provide additional fire for Cecilia, shoot in unison in different angles!"

"Haik!"

"The rest, follow me to deliver finishing blows!"

"Whatever you are saying Ichika!" one of the girl replied.

"Ichika-san, target's locked. Waiting for your command!"

"FIRE!" Ichika shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down below the cloudy sky, in the heart of Tokyo, a stranger was walking directionless. He wore a black shirt that became darker as it was soaked with his own blood underneath a torn red jacket that didn't offer him enough protection from the cold night wind that entered his flesh from the wounds that carved all over his boy. His throat was thirst. Everytime he tried to swallow his saliva, he vomitted an amount of blood from his mouth as if his body rejecting the substance itself. Despite the wounds he's suffering, he kept forcing himself dragging his heavy-weak legs to move no matter there was a large impale wound placed on his thigh.<p>

His body began trembling. The cold wind finally taken an effect on him. It's just a matter of time until he caught a hypochondriac. But, without he caught the ill itself, it's another matter of time again until all blood of his body was completely depleted. Normal humans would die if they were put in his position and since he was not their kind, he could last.

But how long?

It didn't take long for his legs to finally gave up holding his mass. He was stumbled down to the ground. His hand dropped something he clenched tightly during the motion and clattered away from him. Grunting with pain, he used the remaining strenght to crawl his way onto the object he dropped. His mouth muttering something like prayer all his way.

"Vergil... Brother...Yamato...Vergil...Sorry...My fault...Vergil..."

Just a little more, a little bit more until his hand could grasp back his belonging. But he halted himself when his muttering awakened the memories of past flashing back inside his mind dragging him back in a short-but clear enough unpleasant reminiscence that grieved for what he could not change in the past. Bailing his farthest hand into fist and repeatedly punching the ground in grief and anger like a kid who lost a fight.

"WHY?!" He screamed with blood shot out from mouth. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WAS IT FUN, HUH? WATCHING HIM DEAD IN MY HANDS? ALRIGHT! YOU GOT HIM, NOW HERE I AM! I BET YOU WANT ME TOO TO KEEP YOUR DAMNED WORLD IN BALANCE! SO, GO ON! SEND ME YOUR ANGEL OF DEATH OR A DAMN GRIM REAPER ITSELF TO TAKE ME TO MY BROTHER'S PLACE! I DON'T CARE WHETHER HE'S IN YOUR HOUSE OR IN THE POOL OF YOUR WRATH JUST TAKE ME TO HIS PLACE ALREADY! C'MON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO YOU HEAR ME, OLD MAN IN HEAVEN?!"

Sadly, the sky suddenly grew thicker and became dark. A grumble like an old man created by lightning followed with heavy rain washed his voice away. That man let out a desperate chuckle burying his head to the ground ignored by Him-Who-Sat-Above-The-Sky.

Then waiting.

For what?

"You dropped this."

He craned his neck following the direction of a voice calling him. The voice somehow felt familiar, or maybe he thought to himself that he was dreaming. Perhaps the voice was exactly the same, but the face would be different as the stranger knew that he had killed him with his own hand back in the past. He began picturing there was a figure of a man kneeling in front of him. His right hand handing the stranger's belonging that he dropped while the other holding an umbrella shielding both men from the fierce rainstorm. He couldn't picture both the man's hair and face as they were covered by a blue mask with a pair of cross as it's eyes. Another cross was placed as it's nose and the mask baring a freakish grin with rows of sharp teeth clearly showing fear for anyone saw and could make a baby cried-typically a blue scary clown with an evil grin mask to be shorten. The masked man wore a dark blue suit that had a tail that reached it's waist. Underneath the suit was another dark blue shirt that perfectly matched his dark gothic appearance. The man noted there was an eastern sword sheathed in a blue sheath hung on his waist. And coincidentally, that eastern sword the masked man had perfectly matched his possession but he could tell, the masked man's thing was not his thing anyway. Instead of receiving the masked man's help, the stranger opened his mouth that flowing with blood.

"Kill Me."

The masked man tilted his head sideway, seemingly confused with what the stranger's order.

"What are you waiting for? You come to take my soul away are you?" The man sniggered. "Funny. A reaper is dressing like a clown right now. Looks like there's a carnival in the afterlife. If you do what you are ordered by Him, then I'd be happy to buy a cotton candy for you. How's it?"

The masked man let out a chuckle. Then it turned into burst of loud laugh. "Son of Sparda, HAHAHAHAH! That's the funniest joke I ever heard in my life! You are really amusing being! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man, whom called with Son Of Sparda grumbled while rolling his eyes."Just kill me already! If heaven's full with angels like you better I end up in hell instead."

The masked man cleared his throat breaking his laugh. He returned to his normal icy tone. "Sorry, if you are thinking that I am the being who guided souls in the afterlife either to the paradise or damnation, then sorry to disappoint you that you are wrong. Both sides didn't send me nor want you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Think about it, you were born as a result of a forbidden love between a demon and a mortal priestess. You killed your own kin-that would be demons and obviously you chose the heaven's side. However, do you think that heaven itself wants a damned blood amongst the holiness? Here's an irony for you. You kill demons for His name, however in the end you are ignored and nothing than just a tool to exorcise the damned."

"I don't care whether I am just a tool or not. That Old Man In Heaven owes me a break! I have fulfilled my duty and I am beat. I want to rest!"

"Then where are your soul going after it left your flesh? You can't descend to hell nor ascend to heaven. You are trapped between two worlds and your brother's soul is neither in heaven, hell, nor earth! Do you understand what I'm trying to say? No more rooms in heaven, nor hell!" Anger flowing from the masked man, he paused for a moment calming his anger and suddenly the masked man's voice was full of empathy. "Just like me we are the same, brother."

Lightning flashed above them in anger. The Son Of Sparda caught a shocking sight he never seen in his life ever. From the shadow of the masked man emitted by the flash of lightning, he saw pair of wings were folded on his back. However, the wings were not perfectly matched a being he knew. One wing was a pigeon's resemblance an angel on right, the other was a bat's meaning the devil's.

"What creature, kneeling in front of me, claiming himself as my brother, who have a foul stench of a demon, but retained a nice smell of an angel in one flesh?"

"I am the one who called with Nephilim. The One who was born from the womb of an angel secured by a demon whom fell in a forbidden love with each other. "The masked man proudly proclaimed himself.

"Nonsense. Nephilims...They had died. All of them completely hunted by demons. My father was the one who hunted every last of them." Son Of Sparda denied, then turned into a laugh. "If you are going to avenge your kin... Then feel free to do so to me. C'mon! What are you waiting for?"

"What's done is done. We can't change the past by vengeance. We don't have much time to argue, Son Of Sparda. Right now, a bunch of mortals need your help, your power. Now choose: Are you going to abandon them and waiting for your death that never came..." The masked man offering his hand that held Son Of Sparda's belonging.

An Eastern Sword.

"...Or accepting my hand as well as the will that dwell inside this blade to his dear little brother from the previous owner to carry out the task that is given by your father, which is **_You _**and find a new purpose in living rather than give up. Which one is it?"

Son Of Sparda closed his eyes, reburying his face back to the ground. More blood was flowing out from his wound.

"What a shame for you, Son Of Sparda." The masked man sighed in disappointment."Too shame that your ideals, your spirits, including yourself are lost. I feel sorry for the owner of this blade who passed his will to you."

* * *

><p>"Sound walls are 100% and online!"<p>

"Defence units are stand-by: Alpha Group lead by Jeanne D'Arc, Bravo Group lead by Kim Yu Mi, Charlie and Delta groups lead by Maria Yamaguchi and Zhang Mei Ling. I.S status for all groups are 'green'. Waiting for launch."

Inside the briefing room of I.S academy, 15 female young adults in the age between 20-25 were struggling hard in front of the computer monitors displayed on each station. They were in heat. An unmanned armed exo-suit or I.S was entering the academy's area without permission. They still hadn't learned it's motive yet. However, for trespassing the boundaries especially a global military installment, then the rights to sop the intruder at all cost was granted-even to shoot in sight.

All chain of commands were came from a woman who was standing tall in the middle of the room. She wore a dark blouse with a matching business skirt. A black tie was neatly hung on her cleavage, her eyes ere sharp like a pair of polished knives as well as her commandeering voice. She was Chifuyu Orimura, the superior teacher in I.S academy in the morning, a commander in the night.

A two-faced teacher.

Guess the best part?

None of the students-except few knew this part of her.

A secret makes a woman-woman, isn't it?

"What the hell's going on?"

A tidy combed silver haired man rushing inside. He was holding a katana on his right hand that wrapped with a white silk glove. His elegant appearance was matched by a pair of ocean colored eyes that remained beautifully on his eyes socket. His voice was calm and had a high expression, however his words showed a panic building like a rushing tide of wave in a storm.

"Gilver-san, about the time you show up. Konbawa. How's the meeting?"

"Yeah got to cancel it for now which pissed the director, save your greeting for later Orimura-sensei. Arigatou, thanks for greeting by the way. Status report! NOW!"

"Haik!" A good looking green haired spectacle woman sitting near to Chifuyu and Gilver reporting. She wore a yellow blouse with an over sized bust got eyed by Gilver for a moment. "An unidentified I.S is entering our perimeter, it's the same I.S Orimura-kun and his team are chasing."

"Status report on Ichika's group!"

"They are being intercepted by 5 Golems right now. Judging from their appearance, we identified them as Phantom Task's units."

"That will be enough." Gilver said, lowering his voice until can only be heard between him and that oversized but woman. "And seriously Yamada-sensei, go and get a new larger bra already. Your breast is growing 2 cm again."

Yamada's ear turned into red, her face was blushing heavily with embarrassment.

"Stop harassing her, Gilver-san!" Chifuyu said with a sneer.

"I'd prefer the 'pick' word instead. Besides, I'm giving her advice which she wouldn't regret. Okay, playtime's over. Gommennazai Yamada-sensei though I really mean it." Gilver rose his voice."ALRIGHT PEOPLE! Get the defence systems online! I want at least 3 Hellfire Homing Launchers, 2 Thanix Cannons, and 2 GauXXX Chain Cannons online! Is every students are having a sweet dream now?"

"Haik, preparing academy defence systems. Checking all thumb-prints on every door systems."

"All students are inside their own room, Sky Illusion system is online, we are clear to engage the intruder."

"Gilver-san, should we use your defence system instead of my trained defence squads?"

"Objection, Orimura-sensei?" Gilver slightly unpleased looking at her.

"I believe it's the time for my squads to go the field. Besides, what if the I.S is a recon type aiming to get a picture of your defence system? I must admit that your defence systems are perfect, but I don't think this is the time to use yours. You know Phantom Task already. They tend to sacrifice an unit to get an intel on enemies."

Gilver considering for a moment, too bad he didn't have much time when an operator cut him down.

"The I.S is entering our perimeter, 10 seconds before approaching!"

Gilver exchanging looks with Chifuyu, then grinned. Chifuyu replied it with a nod.

"Deploy All defence units, Alpha in 'Sword' formation, Bravo prepare to pinch the intruder! Charlie and Delta stay put and guard the academy!" Chifuyu ordered.

"Orimura-sensei! We got another movement incoming from the bridge!"

"What?" Chifuyu surprised.

"Did we get it in the camera?" Gilver asked.

"Haik! Here it is."

An unidentified object was speeding n an insane speed that couldn't be explained by every PhD. In Science and Physics inside the room. Including Chifuyu and Gilver. When the picture was zoomed in, Gilver concluded that the object was a 2 wheeled vehicle. Still, it's impossible for humans to ride in that jet-speed no matter how many times they tuned a bike even it's in 2025 already.

Could it be that...

* * *

><p>Violent winds were stabbing his eyes forcing him to narrow his view as he was relentlessly pulling down the accelerator. In the count of total 5 seconds, the speedometer finally reached the red areas-the limit. By focussing his mind, taking a deep breath, with the last amount of Demonic Energy left that'd be his last time to morph into his demonic form, Son Of Sparda transformed that energy into the motorcycle he's riding. Red colored electricity jumping wildly all over the bike forcing it breaking it's limit that resulted in a jet speed.<p>

_The time has come and so have I_  
><em>Oh I laugh as you came to die<em>_The damage done, the pain subsides,  
>And i can see the fear glim when i look in your eye<em>

_I never kneel and i never rest. (rest)_  
><em>You can tear the heart from my chest (my chest)<em>  
><em>I'll make you see what i do best,<em>  
><em>Of succeed as you breath your very last breath (last breath)<em>  
><em>Now i know how the angel fell, (angels fell)<em>  
><em>I close the tale and i know it too well,<em>  
><em>I make you wish you have sold your soul,<em>  
><em>When i take you down and send you straight to hell<em>

_My army comes from deep within_  
><em>Beneath my soul beneath my skin<em>  
><em>As sure i'm ending i'm about to begin,<em>  
><em>My strengthness pain and i will never give in<em>  
><em>I'll tell you now i'm the one to survive,<em>  
><em>You never pray, my feet, my stride<em>  
><em>I'll have you choke on your own demise,<em>  
><em>I make the angels scream...<em>

Beside the deafening roar of engine and the awful rock music played by a radio station that accidentally he triggered with the bike in the beginning, he couldn't hear any sounds-seriously, why everyone wanted him died while he wanted to live and so on the reversed? However, He could feel the repetitive violent waves of explotions and impacts raining him from the sky. He didn't need to look at the directions of the incoming projectiles all thanks to his experience as devil hunter...

_And a mercenary before he became a hunter._

It didn't take a lot of effort for manuvering along the way dodging the rain of projectiles by simply moving left or right without decreasing his speed. Suddenly, he felt his heart violently jumping a beat. What's this feeling? This feeling, it's like someone was waiting to catch him by surprise. He burying his teeth deeper to his blade. Reaching for a pair of guns holstered on his back, he drew one and aiming to the left side without looking by relying on his instinct. The gun was gleaming in black under the moonlight. It was semi-automatic and bold yet heavy but perfectly matched his hand. A word was carved each on the side on the middle of it's frame. They read:

'Ebony & Evory' on a side and 'For Tony Redgrave by .45 Art Warks"

Ebony, as the black gun he's holding jerked his hand upward when the trigger was squeezed, almost knocking him off balance. Good thing his composure was firm and steady on the bike. He couldn't imagine how he fell from a bike in this demonic speed of him. The bullet travelling fast to the sky, it missed it's target by 0.5 inch above the head by successfully scared the shit out of his shooter.

Son of Sparda holstered the gun back. He finally caught up with what he's chasing: An armoured black figure. In the rushing speed under rain of fire like days of Armageddon, he managed to squeeze a moment to think.

_Is this what I am doing right now? What lives need my help? They rain me with bullets, they can take care of 'emselves! But the Nephilim told me if I do this, then I can find a new purpose to live. Hell's he talking about? But if I can save more lives... If Vergil's will is this... Then so be it!_

He grinned the blasting into a maniacal laugh forgetting all his exhaustions.

"Ghell Heah! Het's Hock He H'ight Hahy! (Hell Yeah! Let's Rock the Night Baby!) WHOOOHOOOO!"

He increased his speed as he finally found his answer. More electricities jolting inside the bike, then he heard a wicked voice echoing from a distance.

(_KILL! First thing that came into your eye, tear and mutilate it!)_

"That goes without saying, jackass! I also need to do a warm up!"

Putting his weight backward and slowly lifting the handrail upward, Son Of Sparda riding in a wheelie position like a professional stuntman in an explosive action movie where he was being chased while shot by an armed chopper. The situation was coincidentally almost exactly like that. His eyes were sharp and locked at his target. And finally with inhuman strenght he possessed, he rocketing the bike at the figure.

He tossed himself away from the bike during the motion. The sky was blooming with red when the bike colliding on the figure violently tossing Son Of Sparda during the impact. He crashed the ground and rolling several times until he was stopped with another impact right on his face. Blood was flowing more from his forehead as he hit a street lamp.

Ignoring the pain, he stood up, taking a look of his surroundings. A large building was stood behind him. A 4 winged angel proudly showing her wings in the middle of the building with 2 words carved on left and right side.

I.S

Strange, he ever heard that word before. He let his blade dropped from his teeth and tuned into a walking stick while sticking on any nearby wall to lean as he reached his limit again. Perhaps, he'd find something if he checked the building. He reached for the handrail of a door. The door was jammed from inside as it was locked forcing him to find another path.

Screw another path! It was not inside his vocabulary!

He chuckled. Too bad he had to go with it as he almost didn't have any strenght left to blast the door opened using his proud kick. Just as he turned back, he was greeted by a punch on his face that sent him back. That punch was connected by a violent pull that jerked him forward, then linked by a sharp kick right on his stomach rocketing him high to the air. He vomitted an incredible amount of blood during the motion. The pain was so unbearable that he felt like there was a crack inside his skull and his intestines were moving it's way to his chest while blood gathering more inside his lungs.

Despite all the pain he's suffering, he managed to get inside the building by crashing through a window. He rolled for several times, coughing blood. His vision was cloudy, pain was savaging his body. In his cloudy view, he barely pictured a half burning figure made of machine making it's way to him. It was the same armoured black figure he crashed his bike onto.

And now, it came at him. Returning the favour.

He quickly reached for his gun while he still could. Firing at it wildly, he heard bullets were deflected. It's no use.

"Shit! C'mon damnit! Just die already!'

He could feel his death was not far away form him. He saw a Grim Reaper was flying above the figure, several strings were connected to the armoured figure by the Reaper as if it was controlled by it and the Reaper was laughing with victory.

_Your soul is mine, Son Of Sparda! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

Shit! Son of Sparda cursed when he ran out of bullets. Is this the end? He came this far only to meet death in this place? He closed his eyes, finally giving up to the stumbled armoured figure in front of him.

DRADADADADAT!

A burst of assault rifle cracked opened beside him repeatedly punching the figure backward. Son Of Sparda, to his surprise, he saw the masked man-the Nephilim stood right next beside him near an opened door. He quickly shouldered Son Of Sparda, carrying him out of the room while opening fire at the enemy.

"Glad to see you here."the Nephilim greeted.

"Shut it! What the hell's that?"

"We call it I.S, Infinite Stratos. A battle exo-suit specially made for girls, unfortunately the one you are facing is an unmanned one and an 'A' class type. Worse opponent to begin and mess with, Son Of Sparda!"

"What the hell you are talking about?"

"Just shut up and listen to me! We don't have much time to argue. Down the hall, it's an I.S storeroom. Few weeks ago, a male called Ichika Orimura successfully triggered the suit. The chance of male to use it is below 1%."

"If it's impossible to me to use it, why are you taking to there?"

"Let's see if you are one of the 1%!"

They finally reached inside their destination. It was a vast room. Sets of high tech armors were tidily placed like an armory. The Nephilim didn't take a moment to rest. He hit the lock button and shut the door, then reaching to a nearby computer panel accessing it. Then, not far from him, a samurai-like armor suit was presented from a docking bay. He directed Son Of Sparda to a station bay, and returned to the computer panel.

It happened really fast until Son Of Sparda realized he was inside a high tech exo-suit. A sexy woman voice was played inside his mind, lists of vocabularies related to this suit began filling his head. Strange, although this was his first time meeting those vocabularies, he felt like he was familiar with them as if he had been inside the exo-suit for years. Numerous objects were visualized in his eyes. They read:

"I.S type: Uchigane, Shield status:100%, Thrusters status :100%, Time Limit: 15 minutes, Alert! Hostile detected, 1.5 metre north..."

Again, it happened so fast until he realized that he was facing back the black armoured figure. Sensing danger up ahead, his reflex moved him up as his conscious hadn't recovered yet. He closed the distance within a step, throwing a punch right on the figure's head returning exactly like the figure was punching him. With the new power granted into his body, he was surprised that he could throw a powerful punch that could send someone flying far away without using any demonic powers he had.

"Well-well, looks like humans have made something interesting." He muttered to himself.

Chasing the figure outside, Son Of Sparda resume d his bloody fight. He shot a kick that damaged the figure's armor badly without giving any time to recover from his punch and tossed it high to the sky. Too bad that Son Of Sparda didn't know that he had just passing the tide of fight into his opponent.

The figure recovered in the air expanding it's giant metallic wings. The wings were equipped with 5 missile pods on each wing. The figure's arms splitted into 2 high calibre gatling guns which Son Of Sparda could tell because he had ever used that kind of weapon before. In the next second, the figure raining Son Of Sparda with all firepower it had that could wipe an entire country off in a war time. Fire blossomed from erupted explotions. It was the chaotic fire shots ever.

The figure stopped firing, curtain of dust began fell filling their fighting place. When the dust was off...

He was standing, high and tall, unharmed.

Countless of blue colored images of blades were emerging from his back, pointing sharply at the figure while Son Of Sparda spinning his blade in an insane speed like a turbine with a hand. The blade which sliced all the incoming projectiles and protected him was carved beautifully in eastern style, it reflected lights when bathing below the moon. It's curve was sharp and deadly as if it was yearning to bathe in blood. The blade wasn't from this human realm. It came from a legendary dark knight whose blade splitted into 2 by it's own hand in order to prevent the blade fell to the hands of wrong-that would be his own kin.

2 blades: Rebellion, the mammoth sized claymore with 2 jagged edge. Each edge had a curve near the tip that used to decapitate the head of livings, and a scary skull was embedded on it's body intimidated it's enemies before fighting the owner.

And Rebellion was his, however the lost it and the one he's holding now was Yamato.

As it name suggested in Japanese, this blade was imbued with magical powers unlike Rebellion which focussed on physical strenght, this blade could end the battle in a no time as it was designed to cut the opponent's weak points. Nice, fast, and clean.

Sadly, Yamato was his brother's.

His dead brother.

Trying not to linger on any bitter pasts, Son of Sparda charging his strenght. Thanks to this suit, he got a boost of power to unleash his demonic power again. His eyes began glowing in blue, blue flames were dancing on his left face.

"SWORD STORM!" he shouted.

Those blue accumulated blades behind him nailing the figure in a high speed. So fast that they didn't give it any chance to evade in the sky. Those blades impaled the figure's wings off, brought it to the ground. Son Of Sparda placed it's right leg forward, bent it as he entering a stance. Charging his power while sheathing the blade, Yamato began ripped with electricity as it was glowing in blue, finally became a wicked dark purple as demonic energies were accumulated inside. He waited until ht right moment and...

"JUDGEMENT... KATO!"

Judgement Cut, after pronounced it in Japanese as it name suggested was a judging lethal blow his brother created to execute enemies by slicing them into hundred pieces from afar in silent after charging the demonic energy into the blade, then quickly redraw it in an amazing speed to unleash the charged energy in a form of violent wind slashes.

Sheathing the blade back, he turned his back on his opponent. He didn't need to turn to see how it ended since he had already known it. The moment he heard an explotion shouting at him, he combed his hair upward, feeling refreshed.

The I.S beeped. Son Of Sparda noted that it had run out of power. Suddenly, he felt he lost his strenght. His eyes became heavy. He began losing his breath and vomited blood back from his throat. Seemed like he had gone too far.

However, he felt satisfied. He felt like he had found something back yet he still hadn't grasped it. But he will. Someday, not now.

And he wanted to close his eyes and taking a nap right now as everything went dark, dark, and dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-nee <strong>_**: a call for a sister in Japanese.**

_**Konbawa: **_**Good night.**

**A.n: Well, what do you think? I made this chapter in a rush so I don't know if the crosovers I made between I.S and DMC is good or not. Reviews are extremely appreciated and needed for better chapters. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be coming next May, I know it's long. Sorry for the wait as I got a National Exam. Wish me luck! _Zai Jian_!**


	3. Chapter 1 : A Nightmare Revisited

Chapter 1 : A Nightmare Revisited

Lightning flashing above the blue night. The full moon had finally sat in it's place to witness the night. 2 figures were circling around a stony field at the top of a tower. They emitted hatred from inside. They were alike, they were twins. One wearing a red coat, the other was blue.

"It's been a long time since we last met. how about a kiss from your little brother?" The red coat chuckled opening a conversation, he drew his gun "Or are you expecting a kiss from **_THIS?!_**"

Lightning flashing once again blanketing the whole area with a blinding flash. Their shadows were reflected from the flash. Both represented each demon resided inside it's host, snarling at each other. When the flash faded, they returned to their icy cold conversation.

"So...Is this what they call a heartwarming family reunion?" The red one taunted.

Finally, after several moments of silence, the blue one let out his cold icy voice."

"Hmph. You bet it damn right." He replied. Fingers were tapping a katana inside his left hand. "Why did you refuse the power of our father?"

"Father?" The red one chuckled with amusement. "I Don't have father. I just don't like you that's all!"

"Is that your final answer?"The blue one sharply asked hearing the stern statement of his little brother.

BANG!

The red one squeezed the trigger as he had enough of this reunion talk. Bullet was speeding away from the blue one as he quickly moved sideway. Breaking into a sprint closing the distance, drawing sword as he was challenging his opponent into a close combat. The red one holstered his gun. He reached for his mammoth sized claymore on his back that had 2 sided jagged edge. A scary skull was embedded on the claymore as he accepted his brother's challenge and broke a tremendous cry.

They unleashed their inner beast. Their blade were wildly clashing each other several times until locked up. Whoever let their blade off first would be a diced meat of course. Judging from the size of each person's blade, of course the red one's blade excelled itself as it had a perfect mass to press it's opponent. The blue one, in the other hand was a light-single edged sword with a deadly sharp curve. It's not suited for a competition of strenght. However, The blue one skillfully locked his sword at the weight point of the red one's claymore, successfully halved their own strenght until equal.

Both men grunted. There's no end in this if they kept it up in this position. They both recoiled back at the same time creating some distance. The red one was the first to charge. Due to the length of blade he had, he could execute his attacks from mid-distance forcing the blue one to back off more. His blade also offering power. It could be told from the swing that involved a huge amount of muscle contractions and the bold sound it emitted.

Just one.

He only needed one slash to finish his twisted brother.

The blue one, as he was older and more experienced in close combat could read all directions of his brother's incoming attacks. He simply pulled a little of his body backward, sidestepped all the way playing his footwork evasion, letting the red one drew closer. The red one kept flailing wildly without realizing himself that he's being lured into his brother's secret move that could end the battle over in instance.

"You swing too wide."

"Shut up! Just don't cry when it cut your face! HAAAAA!'

The blue one let out a sigh while edged right. This fight was only wasting his time. He kept dodging all the way and conserving his stamina by doing a simple but dangerous evasions. And the moment came. His brother finally ran out of breath. With a simple swing, he locked with him again halving each person's strenght. Only this time he was more superior and taking the lead.

"Second, you are wasting your breath by making many unnecessary movements. That's a fatal one. Third!" He became aggressive by applying more pressure and body weight into his blade. "You are fighting like a savage barbarian! You don't apply tactics into battle, just shoot, slash and using all brute forces to win a fight are the worst fighting techniques I ever seen in my life!"

The blue one suddenly spun around and letting his blade slid off from the lock. By applying this movement, the red one was drove forward by all pressure he applied on own during the lock. The blue one swiftly spun around positioned his back to the red during the motion. Hitting the red one directly in the stomach. The power accumulated during the movement he created unleashed an air impact from his sword's **_kashira_** or pommel tossing the red far backward into the air. Rain began falling. Some mixed with mild reddish fluid discharged from the red one's mouth. The blue one sheathing his sword back. Usually, no one could withstood this attack due to the inner bleeding caused from the air hammer as their inner organ's would be smashed into pulp.

The moment the blue one faced the direction of his brother, he was greeted by 3 bullets speeding an inch away from his head. The red one frowning with anger from afar as he was on the edge of battle. Blood slowly dripping from his gritted teeth. His left hand violently jerking to all direction as he repeatedly squeezed the trigger in an inhuman speed.

The blue one calmly remained idle. Redrawing his sword in an amazing speed, he protecting himself by spinning his sword in front of him like a turbine. Those bullets came from the red one got neutralized by instance within a spin. Skillfully stacked the neutralized bullets in a horizontal line when the red one finally ran out of bullets, the blue one swooping his sword at them and lifted into the air. Returning those bullets within a slash in the air, he made a lunge at his brother at the same time. The red one hurriedly using his claymore protecting himself by slashing all of the bullets within a swing. As paying too much attention on his returning bullets, he didn't fully prepare himself for the series of flurry attacks his brother launched at him.

He parried right, getting an incision at his left arm. Dodging backward avoiding the lethal neck cut. Too bad it's a feint as he ate his brother's kick. And finally, he'd done when he went for a counter attack.

He made the same mistakes again-just exactly what his experienced wicked brother's telling him. He swung his claymore too wide while his right leg making an unnecessary movement. The blue one didn't make a lot of effort to parry his little brother's armament off from his hand and...

ZLEB!

"Huff! Huff!"

"Hah! Hah!"

Aside from the split image of his who coldly stood in his eyes, the red one felt a sudden jolt in his chest as a deadly sharp object jammed through. He was breathless when their eyes met in a long cold silence. The blue one mercilessly danced backward pulling his sword off that he sharply impaled, flicking it side way letting the harder rain washing the stain of blood on it before he sheath it back.

The red one fell hard to the floor. Pain was spreading from his heart throughout body. His body became weaker as blood was gushing from chest by the deep impale wound given by his merciless brother. He couldn't maintain his breathing as his throat was filled by blood. However, he hadn't admitted his lost yet. With his remaining strenght, he forced himself to stand up. Body was trembling. Blood was vomited from mouth. Dragging his dead weighted leg, he stumbled across his brother.

"Grue...Gol...dste...in...This...Is..N...ot...Over...Yet...Damn...OHOK!...it..."

The blue one shook his head. He ambled toward his little brother's scary claymore. Lifting and weighted it using his hand. Making a several sword practice movements waiting for his little brother's approach.

Each step he took, his balance was knocked off by wind. Only anger that left inside geared the red one to move. He had lost everything back before:

Grue and his oldest daughter..._Friends_

Goldstein who replaced his mortal mother..._Family _

Everyone who were dearest before the red one used his real name was taken away by the cold hand of the twisted murder in front of him. Ironically, his blood-related-only-family-who's-still-alive was his enemy. And why he should added any reason not to kill him? Screw family blood and to hell with his father! He didn't have one to begin with and never. But Grue, his oldest daughter and Goldstein, they taught him what it meant for being a living.

"Look at this blade." The blue one said."It yearned to bathe in the blood. It was designed to kill. Such a shame that father gave it to you."

"My...Blade...is...used...To...Protect...On...ce...Aga...in...I...Don't...OHOK!...Have...A...Father!" The red one gasped, bailing his hand into a fist. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

ZLEB!

"OHOK!"

Thud!

The red one throwing a weak punch. However, he was ended with an impale right on the middle his chest nailing him to the ground again. His eyes were widening by the jolt of pain grasping the final moment. Mouth was gurgling with warm blood gathered from throat and splurted into the air.

"What a disgusting word I ever heard. Protect? What good lies behind it? Die with your ideal! I have no brother like you."

His eyes became heavy. Pain, loss, regret, all mixed into one under the rainy night. He was dying. He could feel that. Everything's over. He'd abandoned all hopes of humans with his loss.

For now, all he could see was an artifact of a skull embedded on his blade that nailed him down. It's hollow eyes were gleaming with red. It opened it's mouth wide baring it's knife teeth. Anger was flowing inside the skull as their eyes met.

**"AWAKEN!"**

* * *

><p>Son Of Sparda hurriedly opened his eyes gasping for breath. Cold sweats were slowly pouring down from his forehead. An ache inside his head caused him disoriented. He never thought that he'd see that dream again.<p>

A cool wind softly brushing on his face. The room he's inside was cool and white. Sunlight came from a window on his left providing a clear view inside. A strong smell of medicine entered his navel. He could tell it probably was alcohol, the mix which humans used to disinfect a wound. His freezing legs were wrapped by a warm white blanket. Trying to focus, he realized that he was laid on a bed. There was a monitor sat near him displaying irregular green lines. Several lines with a flat round sticky object stuck on his body and connected to it. He knew what it was. A cardiogram, thing which mortals used it to monitor someone's life.

He slowly shoved the blanket away and touched the freezing ground with his bare feet. Only to realize that he's standing naked in front of a mirror unless if he's not covered by only a long white piece of cloth that seemed like a dress. He grabbed those sticky object trying to pull it off until a sharp voice of a woman came into his ears.

"I suggest you not to do that."

From a corner of his eyes, a woman emerged from a darkness beneath the far corner of the room. She had a long black hair, a slim figure, and an attractive face with a pair of sharp look like they could cut someone just by looking. She was Japanese. That could be told from her accent of language.

"About the time you wake up." She continued.

Her voice was sharp. In addition unpleased. A stack of file was held on her. Somehow, Son Of Sparda felt that this would be a long meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Remind you of Something? That's right! Absolutely right if you remember this event took place in DMC 3's Mission 6. Perhaps, did I make this story off to DMC instead of Infinite Stratos? Reviews are extremely appreciated and if you got any outlineidea for the next chapter, I'd glad to read it and take more advices. _Zai Jian!_ **

**P.S: I made this in another rush. So I guess I can't predict when I could post another chapter soon until My National Exams over. **


	4. Chapter 2 : The Interrogation

Chapter 2: The Interrogation

"Here's the rule! I ask you questions, answer what I want. Short, simple, and clear! And I promise no harm'd be added to your injuries and this'd end fast. Are we clear?" The woman sharply asked opening conversation.

"Maybe." Son of Sparda let out a childish smile. "That depends on my mood either."

POK!

"GUH?!"

A quick violent fist struck right on Son Of Sparda's cheek. He collapsed due to the brute force caused by the woman's fist she drove on him. Usually, mortal's punch didn't hurt much on him even drove him to the floor was nearly impossible for them. However, this time was different. The woman's fist was light, in contrary it him like an iron. He groaned in pain, getting his ground back as a nasty bruise appeared.

"Wrong answer, jackass." She retorted. "I repeat, are we clear?"

Son Of Sparda chuckled. Covering his face with palm as he laughed ignoring the pain and condition he's under. So, is this what humans do when they don't get what they want? By force? By violence? He rarely paid attention to them as he cast himself away from them, making contact when it's absolutely necessary.

_So, humans are differed none other than animals, Heh! What a joke._

"What are you laughing about?"The woman cracking her fist.

"Haha! No, nothing. Yeah, yeah. Alright! We clear here. So, what's this mortal seeking from me?"

"You got any mental problems?" She started by pulling out a piece of paper, reading thoroughly. " 'Cuz the way you are talking like a lunatic."

"(A lunatic huh?)_**no.**_" He simply answered sitting on the bed trying to ease the pain.

_"_You use drugs? Narcotics? Hallucinogens?

Son of Sparda chuckled. "You stripped me naked, then you've found your answer already since I can't tell by myself."

He received another punch straight on another cheek.

"The hell was that for?!"

"I don't like the way of your answer."

"Then switch to another topic already!"

"I take it as no then. Very well, we are now moving to personal questions. What's your name?"

Son of Sparda groaned. The pain quickly taken effect on him. But he managed to open his mouth before the woman's mood drove her to land another iron-like punch on him again.

"The name is ."

"Huh?"

"I say, the name is ."

Son Of Sparda gasped in surprise as the last word was stuck in his throat. Something was wrong, something's not right definitely was going on here. He couldn't remember his own name. Panicky thinking, trying hard to remember. 2 names, only 2 he used. But... strange those names he used... he forgot. It's not normal. It felt like there's a hole inside his memory.

"Sorry, can't remember."

"Age?"

"I...Don't know."

"Nationality?"

"That neither."

She suddenly pulled him upward in fury as she had run out of patience listening to his answer.

"Don't you dare bullshitting me. I ask you once again and you won't bungee jumping from this room. Now, again, what-is-your-name?"

"Then, are you going to throw me out of the window if I can't help myself neither?" Son Of Sparda pronounced sternly yet calmly narrowing his eyes. "And beside, you are wasting your time if you only looking for answers that already came from the paper of yours as i believe someone had wrote every single details on me while I'm unconscious. And I believe mortals will do anything unethical when someone's sleeping, not to mention any violent forces if they don't get what they want." He paused for a moment, lowering his voice. "That means you."

The woman suddenly lost her temper from his speech. She loosened her grip, feeling guilty for what she'd done to him. Though the way of his talking irritated her, he's got the point. He's right, this was only wasting her time because all answers had clearly written in the size of A4 papers she carried with. Still, she needed to clarify some things first.

"Sorry for that. Hard ways work all the time."

"Not for this time."He sighed. "Are we done yet?"

"Just a few more and we're done for now."

"Go ahead."

"Now," She showed him a set of photos taken from a camera feed. Those photos apparently was him riding a bike on a bridge yesterday. "500km/h. Not a speed of a bike can do."

"You don't believe me if I explain it neither. Am I still playing your rule?"

"You can relax a bit. But don't think I won't put another punch if I don't like your answer."She replied taking a seat.

"Then, I don't have to explain it. You are going to hit me eventually." He said, sitting on his bed. "Demonic Energy. Go ahead and land your punch."

She put her fist on her pursed lips instead of directly hitting him. Considering his answer and measuring the desire to hurt him. Demonic Energy, the way he answered like he was under the effects of drugs. Could it be it's the other way of name for some energy?

The I.S Academy contained a lot of military confidential data and became a target for espionage acts committed by black organizations to create powerful weapons that could threaten the world. And the I.S was an example. It didn't differ other than the race of weapons. Good thing Tabane Shinonono, creator of I.S had purposely or accidentally designed it for female used-only which reduced the number of it's user gradually.

But it didn't reduce the evil will resided inside of humans.

The clash between I.S Academy and Phantom Task, a secret evil organization attempting to hit on I.S Academy was not a new issue. However as it was kept confidential by her in order not to create a pandemic state between students in I.S Academy who entrusted their future in this place, knew that their lives were in danger.

"I see. Then what about this?" She showed another photos, which he lazily looked at. "How did you manned an I.S?"

Son Of Sparda shrugged. "Perhaps, I'm lucky or screwed enough to end like that. Just like the guy called Ichika Orimura."

"And?"

"And what do you expect from me?" He irritatedly asking in return. "I even don't know what the thing-you-called-with-I.S neither. The moment I opened my eyes, I was already inside that suit, okay?"

"Ichika's like that too."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Final question, whose sides are you on?"

"Yours."

She narrowing her eyes studying him. That was quicker than she expected. He did attack her defence squads but eventually destroyed the enemy drone yesterday. It's hard to believe him. Could it be that he was sent by Phantom Task with a new modus of operation? No. Phantom Task could not send someone like him to the field. No way they would accept him neither. Either way, she mustn't afford to take any risk.

"That's enough for today. I'll send someone to patch up your face, and don't think about leaving. Step out from your room, then you'll be a BBQ meat for sure."

"Whatever."

Just as Son Of Sparda closing his eyes, the woman return asking.

"Hey about your wounds... they are not normal. Average humans'd be dead already. I saw your fight yesterday, a direct hit on face by I.S suit would shatter a face, on stomach'd cause massive internal bleeding and organ failures. Death'd fullow in the next seconds. But yours, I can't tell myself aside that they healed by own, even nanomachines can't make it neither."

"And what you are gonna ask?"

"What are you? Your medical test I took didn't show any signs of genetic modification."

Son Of Sparda exhaled. There's a short tense of silence running along them. He didn't want to answer, it's best to keep her know less. At least for now.

"Ask God then. I don't know about myself neither."

"I see then. _Jya mata."_

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You haven't told me your name."

"Chifuyu Orimura."

"Thousand Birds, eh? That's a nice name. Is it okay to give a stranger your name even he can't remember his own?"

"Ask and you shall receive. 'Sides, consider we're even. You did me quite a favour."

"Don't feel like ever did one."

"But for some people, you did."

Chifuyu Orimura disappeared behind the solid metallic white colored sliding door with a *Click!* reverberated. He didn't need to bother himself to learn that Chifuyu meant her words. Also, the door although looked thin and could be easily kicked open with the brute strenght of his, it wouldn't budge eventually. Eyes sometimes tricked the brain. Also, he needed some times to think. Yes, thinking.

Several moments of silence, he didn't come up with any. He decided to peered out of window, clicked it open and...

SWOOOSHH!

Whoa! A strong wind brushed his hair. 5 objects were flying freely above the sky like birds. They were not birds. They were what he supposed to call with I.S. The sun had become crimson. Time really flew fast, huh? He thought to himself leaning near the window. Seeing how the sun shut down, he felt tranquil. Looking far down below, there was a beautifully created park. On the park there were several female mortals sitting. Chatting with each other made themselves giggling, laughing, showing happiness. Son Of Sparda although watched from afar couldn't help himself from smiling too as if their happiness were flowing into him just by looking from distance. This was what humans excel at themselves. They had the ability to spread joy to all beings no matter what they are: Animals, their own kind, even angels and strangely demon-that'd be him.

He craned his neck, the sky turned beautifully red. I.S flying above freely like birds, soaring high. He envy their freedom. They were able to do what they wanted, unlike him. Trapped inside this room with nothing else to do except watching how the world changed from this window.

* * *

><p>He was standing on a pier. Hmm? Was it morning already? Few people were wandering around. However, their eyes were straight. Their ignored him and strangely, they passed through him away... yes, just passing him away like he's a ghost himself who didn't exist in this place. Son Of Sparda confused. What the hell's going on here? Right before he could think, apparently a trailer was left in front of him. Then, a girl in a hood rushing to the trailer, banging the door in panic.<p>

"Dante! Dante! Wake up! Dante!"

_Wait, did she just say Dante?_

The name seemingly familiar.

Finally, after a brief moment of waiting, the door creaked open in annoyance revealing a good build black haired man with an emo-styled cut which made him looked like a punk even the calm Son Of Sparda eagerly throwing a punch at his face. The girl somehow staring blankly with her mouth opened wide letting silence passed among them as Dante, the emo-styled man was naked. Not even a single article of clothing on his body hid his reproductive organ.

"And who the hell are you?" Dante asked. From his voice, he just woke up from sleeping.

The girl snapped out of herself. "You are careless! You left a trace and now they are coming at you!"

"A trace? For whom?"

She turned her back for a moment, looking left and right in afraid as if she was opening a top secret conversation that could kill her if she let a word out.

"The Hunter Demon." She whispered.

There came a growl of beast from afar. The air suddenly grew hot and thick with foul stench. Son Of Sparda recognized the stench. But this stench... it was different than usual. _The demons'_. His surroundings began changing. The sky was set in crimson blood, several objects were corrupted with dark powers. What the hell's going on here? Son Of Sparda thought to himself again, for he's familiar with dangers and showed no fear when dealing with this kind of situation slightly shaken with this uncanny atmosphere. It's like he's being dragged into another world and facing something new and more dangerous.

"It's too late for now. I suggest you to run!"

The girl disappeared. Dante, who was still standing naked was greeted by a 3 metre beast which was climbing near the dockyard snarling at him. It took out it's giant gun and fired a giant claw tethering Dante's trailer.

"Get your fucking claws off from my trailer!" He yelled.

The beast ignored. With a mighty pull off forward the seaside, the trailer flew at him. Dante hurriedly jumped in through the window. He let a singlet loosened into his body. During the air motion inside his trailer with his belongings now scattered in the air, Dante did an acrobatic flip getting a jeans slid into his lower part through his leg, then grabbing a dark jacket with an Union Jack flag imprinted on one of it's arm in the nick of time before he got out through the other window all in a move.

"Ha! Missed!" He taunted to the best.

The beast howled before it submerged into the sea. Leaving Dante alone, with 5 companies came at him from the ground. Those companies were in the same height of him, but on a from of mannequins. They have a head, but don't got any facial features. Each mannequins got a spiked wooden plank etached on their arm.

And hostile auras danced around them at Dante.

"Shit. Back in Limbo." Dante muttered, narrowing his gaze. "Bad day for a hangover."

Son Of Sparda noted there was a tattoo on Dante's back. It had 6 lines like drawn like wings and a circle on the middle with a sword thrusted downward. The tattoo shone. Son Of Sparda forced to close his eyes as he was shaken by the strong light. The moment he opened his eyes, a forged double edged blade was materialized from Dante's back...

And the blade somewhat felt like Rebellion for him.

* * *

><p>He jolted upward from his sleep, only to meet a freakish smile of a masked clown an inch away from his face.<p>

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Get lost Nephilim! You're being too close!"

"Hehehe. So...How's your sleep?" The Nephilim asked as he got away.

"Not bad. What do you want?"

The Nephilim took out a car key from his pocket.

"How do you feel for a night walk?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jya mata= good bye in Japanese. Usually used when you are certain that you are going to meet someone the next day.<strong>_

**A.N: Chapter 2's here! Managed to squeeze through. Well? Whaddaya think? Thanks for Guest's reviews, Lemme answer some questions why Dante ran out of bullets and no other Devil Arms: It's simple. I don't wanna make Dante too superior since it won't fair against other humans since humans will be the main opponent Dante'll fight, and I try to limit the number of Devil Arms in order to keep it simple. Only blades that Dante will mainly used.  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be:'_..._'s Awakening'. So stay tuned!**

**P.S:**

**To everybody who celebrated Chinese New Year, _Zhu Da Jia Gong Xi Xin Nian Kuai Le! Nian Nian You U! _Happy Chinese New Year, May Prosperity be with you this year. _Zai Jian!_**


End file.
